Reg Harrow
Reginal “Reg” Harrow was a human teen from Aerelon who was known as an upstart Speederbike and Swoop racer. Growing up on the streets of Aerelon City, Reg was often found racing his custom swoop against local swoop gangs and occasionally on the amateur circuit on Aerelon and Helios Prime. Reg had loose ties to the criminal organization, Shadow Wing, and sometimes acted as a courier for the group. Reg also worked at his father’s mechanic shop, which was a front for a chop shop associated with Shadow Wing. He was one of three friends that hung out with Arya Dorne at the Harlequin Zero frequently. After fleeing Aerelon and eventually ending up on Exile Station, Allyson Strykia discovered that Reg was Force-sensitive and willingly apprenticed him. Along with teaching him the ways of the Force, Allyson also began helping Reg hone his skills as a pilot. History Reginal was born into the criminal underworld of Aerelon in 18 BBY. He grew up in his father’s chop shop in Aerelon City where he learned a great deal about working on technology. Reg also learned to operate numerous repulsorlifts while working with his father. By the time he was entering his teen years, Reg was able to work on airspeeders in his father’s shop, during his spare time. Reg also began participating in speeder races, where he found that he had a natural talent for piloting various repulsorlift vehicles. He was especially adept at flying swoops. Reg became somewhat of a local champion, often winning races from the surrounding areas. He hoped to someday compete in the big races on Boonta or Tatooine. In addition to racing, Reg sometimes worked as an errand boy and messenger for some of the higher up’s within the Shadow Wing criminal cartel. Reg also assisted his father with “procuring” merchandise for the shop and delivering the “product”. Reg gained some skill in piloting by working for his father. It was during one job that Reg met Kat Ling and Lana Ranses. The trio managed to liberate a shipment of fizzy glug and two new speeders, cementing their future friendship. It was through the girls that Reg met Arya Dorne and became friends with her also. Secretly, Reg had harbored a crush on Arya since the first day he met her. He never revealed his feeling about her through the early years of their friendship. Reg often acted as the get-away and look-out for Kat and Lana when they pulled heists. When Reg wasn’t working or running errands, he could be found challenging local swoop gang members to races on his custom built swoop. Reg had many offers to join a few of the gangs, but declined, preferring to remain independent. Bloodlines: Blood Ties Flesh and Blood In a situation that preceded the Imperial occupation of Aerelon, Reg was asked to assist in the evacuation of Eza Dorne from Aerelon City. Reg readily volunteered, asking to act as a distraction for the confrontation between Mina Thayne and a Imperial Inquisitor. Reg was instrumental in retrieving Skye Morgan from the rooftop where she'd been injured during the fight between Mina and the Imperials. Knowing that the Imperials wouldn't stop coming to Aerelon after Mina's true identity was revealed, Reg agreed to journey with the remaining Shadow Wing group to Phantom Station, along side the crew of the Corsair. Upon reaching Phantom Station, Reg and Kat had a good reunion with Arya, Lana, and NT-109. When the Shades and the other Aerelon refugees left Phantom Station for Exile Station, Reg spoke to CJ Morgan about assisting as a pilot. As CJ and Reg approached Allyson Strykia with the request, Allyson recognized Reg as a Force-sensitive and quickly took the young man under her wing. Training Reg as a starfighter pilot and as her apprentice, Allyson and Reg were instrumental in tracking down and enlisting the help of Oliver Synklair and his cohorts as part of the building resistance. After about six months of hard training with Allyson, Reg was sent to Trudaa to complete the final part of his training with her, finishing the construction of his own Lightsaber. While some of his friends were away on a mission, Allyson and her brother led Reg to the kyber caves and had Reg seek out a crystal for his nearly complete Lightsaber. On Trudaa, Allyson also asked her brother, Graydon Strykia, to train the young man in the ways of the Jedi and Jinsai. Reg's stay on Trudaa reunited him with his friends from Aerelon, along with Arya. It was during this time that Reg finally confessed to Arya how he truly felt about her, stating that he always felt more of a connect to her than to Lana or Kat. Appearance and Personality Reg was considered tall and thin, with a shaggy mop of blonde hair. Generally quiet and shy, Reg was also a stubborn teen that was an adrenaline junkie, always looking to go faster. Despite his upbringing and his association with Shadow Wing, Reg had a set of morals that kept him from getting fully involved in many illegal activities. After being apprenticed by Allyson Strykia, Reg was pushed in his training to become a very brash and determined pilot and Force adept. Reg maintained his morals, but became more cocky and self-assured. RPG D6 Stats Type: Brash Pilot DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D+2, Dodge 5D, Lightsaber 4D, Pickpocket 5D, Vehicle Blasters 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D Business 5D+1, Intimidation 5D, Languages 4D+2, Planetary Systems 4D, Streetwise 6D+1, Value 5D+1 MECHANICAL 4D Astrogation 4D+1, Repulsorlift Operation 7D+2, Space Transports 4D+2, Starfighter Piloting 5D, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields 4D+2, Swoop Operation 6D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+1 Bargain 5D, Con 5D, Gambling 5D+1, Sneak 6D+2 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D+1, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 2D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 3D+2, Droid Repair 4D, First Aid 3D+1, Repulsorlift Repair 6D, Space Transport Repair 4D, Starship Weapons Repair 4D Special Abilities: Force Skills: Control 4D+1, Sense 4D+1, Alter 3D+2 Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Remain Conscious, Resist Stun Sense: Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Postcognition, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force Alter: Force Jump, Force Wave, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis Control & Sense: Farseeing, Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Control, Sense, & Alter: Affect Mind, Telekinetic Stun This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 12 Move: 10 Equipment: DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Lightsaber (5D, Silver Blade), Macrobinoculars, Headset Comlink, Datapad, ID, Pilot’s License, Utility Belt, Synthrope Dsipenser, Street Clothes, Medpac Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force Users